


Normal Days

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your ordinary day in the life of the Batfam; shenanigans included</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Days

“What are you doing, Drake?” Damian raised an accusing eyebrow at his older brother, arms crossed. Drake was his room, watching the surveillance feeds from the living room on his laptop, fiddling with a remote and shaking with silent laughter.   
“C’mere,” he said, patting the spot beside him on the bed. “You gotta try this.” Damian couldn’t help the curiosity that rose up and walked over, peering over Drake’s shoulder to the screen. He could see Jason and Dick playing a video game, and though he couldn’t hear them, he could see the frustration in their movements.   
“What are they shouting about?”   
“I’m controlling their characters,” Drake snickered, twisting a knob on his remote and watching Jason throw his hands up in anger. “See, watch Dick’s character.” He pressed a combination of buttons and Damian watched as the pixelated car flew off the road, losing Dick’s points and causing the man to shake his fist at screen.   
“How did you do that?”   
“I might have tweaked with the connector wires just a little bit. Here,” he handed the boy the controlled with a smirk. “Your turn. Just press anything. Go wild.” Damian took a seat and let Drake settle the laptop in his lap. Waiting for the right moment, Damian’s fingers flew over the controls and both Jason’s and Dick’s characters went haywire.   
“This is more amusing than I would’ve thought.” He felt a smile curling his lips as the oldest boys both turned to each other, annoyance in their features as they shouted, probably accusing each other of tampering with the game.   
“I thought you might like this.”   
~~~  
Stephanie smiled brightly at Tim from over the table, slightly giddy. They were finally going on the date they’d been planning for days, starting with a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant and then going to see a movie, ending with Tim dropping her off at home like the perfect gentleman.   
But when did things ever go according to plan?   
Tim reached over the table to take her hand but froze, someone catching his attention from over her shoulder.   
“What?” She asked quietly, tempted to follow his line of vision but that would be too obvious to whoever was watching them, if that’s what it was.   
“I’m going to kill them,” he hissed, his other hand clenching into a fist in his lap.   
“Who?”  
“My brothers. I knew they would do this. I knew it. I asked Cass to make sure they stayed home. She failed me. They’re sitting about four tables behind us.” Steph blew out a frustrated sigh, cheeks puffing out.   
“Uh, well, act natural and we can lose them when we leave?”   
“I guess we can try. But if they ruin this, I’m going to give them hell for the next two months.” She couldn’t help the slight smile that quirked her lips. It was sweet that Tim wanted this to be the perfect date, though he was rather aggressive about it.   
They finished their meal, somehow managing to still have fun despite the fact that they were being observed. Tim offered her his hand, leading her out the restaurant, quickly pulling her into the shadows of the closest alley. They stayed as quiet as possible, waiting several long moments before the saw the others walk past, whispering and snickering. The couple held their breath until they could no longer see the boys, peeking from behind the opposite building.   
“They’re gone,” Steph breathed in relief.  
“Okay, we can go around behind these buildings and get into the theater from the back entrance.” They strode quickly, hoping that they would remind unseen as they slipped in the building. Tim scanned the expansive room, nodding to her once he was sure it was clear. He bought the tickets and they took their seats, grinning at each other for accomplishing such a feat.   
Halfway into the movie, Steph leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Tim’s cheek, the plot not really interesting considering her nightlife. Tim’s face tinted pink and he turned to give her a kiss of his own, but stopped when popcorn flew into his lap from above.   
“Excuse me, but could you get a room? We’re tryna watch a movie here.” Jason tsked, and Tim felt rage boiling up.   
“Yeah, no PDA, as there are children here,” Dick had a hand over Damian’s eyes, his own sparkling with mischief.   
“Tim,” Steph took his hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “Breathe, honey. Count to ten.”   
“I am going to murder them.”  
~~~  
“Cass, c’mere.” Jason motioned for her to come closer, smirk in place.   
“What?”  
“Wanna help me play a tiny prank on Bruce?”   
“Why?”   
“Does there have to be a reason?”   
“You’re getting revenge for when he freaked you out yesterday.”  
“What? No–I just–”   
“You’re pride was hurt.”   
“You know what? I really hate how damn perceptive you are.” Cass grinned, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“What?”  
“I never said I wasn’t going to help you.” Jason’s own smile broke out and he rubbed his hands together in twisted glee.   
“You’re my favorite sister.”  
“I’m your only sister.”  
“Shhh it’s the thought that counts.” She rolled her eyes, setting her book on the coffee table. “Okay, so right now he’s at a WE meeting, so we’re gonna…upgrade the Batmobile.” He waved off her questioning stare, leading her down to the Cave.   
“What kind of ‘upgrades’ are we making, exactly?”   
“Here,” he dropped a small pile of minuscule computer chips held together by a strand of wire into her hand.   
“What do these do?”   
“I was getting to that. So you sew these underneath the leather grips on the steering wheel. When B grabs it, the pressure will trigger the sound system which I’m gonna hot-wire, and it’s going to play that pop song that he hates on max volume, and the only way to turn it off is to cut the wire.” Jason was chuckling at his own deviousness, already moving to grab his required tools. “Make sure they’re all facing up or else it won’t work. We’ve got until around six to finish this.”   
“If he gets angry, I don’t want to deal with that.”  
“You probably won’t. He likes you too much. He’ll never think you did it, so you’re good.”   
“You say that now.”   
“Shhh just start sewing.”  
~~~~  
“Morning,” Dick muttered with a yawn, running a hand through his bed-head tiredly as he bumbled into the kitchen. Bruce grunted a greeting, sipping his coffee, eyes scanning today’s paper.   
Dick poured his own cup of the steaming liquid gold, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. While his drink cooled, he rummaged through the pantry for his cereal, his mouth twisting into a frown when he couldn’t find any. “Bruce.”  
“Hmm?”   
“We’re out of cereal.”   
“Hmm.” Dick huffed, glancing over his shoulder at his dad who was still focused on the newspaper. He strode over, curling a finger over the edge and pulling down until Bruce met his eyes.  
“I said we’re out of cereal.”   
“So?”  
“Can you go get some?”   
“What?”   
“Bruce,” Dick practically whined, “this is serious.”   
“Can’t you go get it? You’re perfectly able to dri–”  
“I’m too tired.”  
“What.”   
“Are you deaf?” Dick scowled at him before taking a seat, slumping over and pillowing his head on his arms. “I said I’m too tired. I was up until like, six this morning, and you had the night off.”   
“But–”  
“Please, Dad?” Yeah, he pulled the dad card, sue him. He was exhausted but couldn’t fall back asleep, and Bruce wasn’t doing anything important right now anyway.   
“Fine,” Bruce sighed, folding his paper and setting it on the table, tossing back the last dregs of his drink.   
“You’re the best.”  
“I know.”


End file.
